


Felix Felicis

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Aussie line are best friends, Changlix are friends, Friendship, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff & Slytherin Inter-House Friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 05:56:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17156498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: changlix hogwarts au where felix just moved from australia to england and fears he'll have a hard time adjusting and making friends. but changbin's gonna try his best to make him feel comfortable.





	Felix Felicis

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is a short-ish friendship au based on how changbin helped felix feel comfortable when he first moved to korea and didnt speak korean yet ~

Felix Felicis.

Felix sighed. All around him were excited eleven-year-olds waiting to get sorted in their houses and older Hogwarts students, all eyes on them, focused. As for Felix, he honestly just wanted to disappear. He would be the only student to ever be sorted at the age of 17.  
He scanned the room. People were chatting and laughing. He didn’t care which house he’d be in. He knew no-one there. 

_There’s no way I’m gonna manage to be accepted in one of those groups of friends. They’ve known each other for years. They’re never gonna bother befriending someone for their last year of school ever. I suck at making friends anyway. I can’t even hold a conversation. I hate Dad. We could have stayed in Australia for one more year. Gosh, I already miss Chan. He would have known how to comfort me. He would have told me I can do this. But truth is I can’t._

“Lee Felix.”

“Lee Felix?” Professor McGonagall called again.

The young wizard snapped out of his thoughts. _Great. And now I made myself a fool in front of everybody. Way to go._

He slowly approached the sorting hat, apologizing. 

Hufflepuff.

A few people clapped and cheered.  
Felix gave a faint smile and walked towards his table.

As he did, his eyes met those of Slytherin student sitting two tables away. He looked around his age, a little older maybe. The other student smiled at him, winked and mouthed “It’s gonna be alright”. Felix’s heart pounded as he slowly wished he could go back in time and be sorted in Slytherin. _Maybe it’s not all gonna be that bad._

 

During dinner, students showered him with questions. Where did he come from? Why did he move to England? Had he passed an O.W.L.s equivalent? Would he sit N.E.W.T.s too? Did he play Quidditch? What classes was he taking? Australia. Dad met a girl, kinda forced me to follow him. Yes. Yes. And no. History of Magic, charms, transfiguration, alchemy, herbology and an additional potion class that he somehow managed to fit in his schedule.

Quickly though, people went back to their normal conversations and stopped talking to the newcomer. Conversations had always exhausted Felix, so he did not really mind. He could hear students here and there talking about their respective summers and started thinking about how his had just been a heartbreaking goodbye to Chan and moving to a country he did not wish to be in. He knew that they would write to each other as much as they could, even when they got busy. He knew he would be able to go back to his mother country as soon as school ended. But right now, everything seemed way out of his comfort zone. He needed a bit of quiet, could not wait to go to bed. Then he’d focus on getting good grades and nothing else. Anyways, all he cared about was becoming a wandmaker.

Felix’s fascination for wands started the very day he picked his. Or rather, the day his wand picked him. For a while afterwards, all he could think about was how astounding it was that somehow, each wand, in its uniqueness, matched a wizard. He tried to understand why a unicorn hair core fitted him more than a dragon heartstring, studied how each wood gave the wand different properties… Too many times people asked him if he didn’t wish for something more prestigious like becoming an Auror or working for the Ministry. “You’re so hardworking Felix, you could be one of those”. But he knew that wands were the true pillar of wizardry.

\--  
“Ah. So, we’re in the same potion class. Pretty cool.”

The tangerine-haired Hufflepuff turned around to see the same Slytherin boy from the sorting ceremony, smiling.

“I’m Changbin.” He offered his hand. “Are you adjusting yet?”

Felix shook his hand. “Kinda. I guess. Not really? Too soon to say?”

“I know we’re from different houses but I’m here if you got any questions. Your prefects are here for you too. Ah. Class is starting, talk to you later.”

Class went smoothly and Felix’s fear of being not as good as the other students evaporated quickly. He was in fact doing amazing, as always.

“How are you SO good at this?” asked Changbin, excitingly while walking the younger to his next class to show him the way. Felix felt himself blush but did not get time to answer as a black-haired boy rushed towards Changbin to back-hug him, kiss his cheek gently and softly say “Don’t forget we have practice later” and run away.

“So. That was Hyunjin. We’re both in Slytherin’s Quidditch team and you have absolutely no other choice than to come to one of our games someday” he explained.

Changbin and Hyunjin started dating in fourth year after months of their teammates teasing them to get together. Changbin a was short brown-haired boy but his height did not prevent him from being an excellent keeper. As for Hyunjin, he was the best seeker Slytherins have had in a long time. However, if Changbin dreamed of playing for the country’s professional team, Hyunjin did not really cared about the spotlight and contemplated becoming a trainer.

The day of classes passed. Felix did not talk much, everyone too focused on absorbing knowledge to pass their N.E.W.T.s. His classmates seemed nice though. One Ravenclaw boy in his History of magic class caught his attention. His hair color same as Felix’s, he seemed playful and cracked a joke from time to time, but for the most part, carefully payed attention to what the teacher was saying even though he seemed to know already a lot more than the other students. _I’ll go to him if I ever got questions, Felix thought. I am sure we could be good friends._

After dinner, Felix went back to his room and started to write.

_Hey Chan!_  
Yes, I am already writing you a letter. School isn’t as awful as I thought. I am a Hufflepuff now, yay.  
This one guy in my potion class has been nice to me from the very start, it helped a lot. Not sure I can already call him a friend tho. I’m scared he’s only nice because I’m new here and that once I’m done adjusting to the school we won’t talk anymore. He’s real nice and funny tho. And I know what you’re gonna say, but he’s already taken and they’re super cute together. Another defeat for my love life.  
The teachers are pretty interesting, may I even dare say my new History of Magic teacher’s better than Mr. Moore.  
I miss you a lot. How’s life without me? Must be awfully hard, aha.  
Love you always,  
Felix. 

The young wizard gave his owl the letter, studied for a while, checked his timetable for the next day: Transfiguration and Herbology and went to sleep.  
\--

First class of the day was transfiguration, Felix’s worst nightmare. He had no clue how he had (barely) passed his O.W.L. for the subject. The young wizard would have loved to be good at it and thought transfiguration was really cool, however, it was the one class he was bad at. And a wandmaker could not afford to be bad at transfiguration. That’s why he had begged Professor McGonagall to accept him even though she had made it a point of honor not to accept anyone “unless they have achieved 'Exceeds Expectations' or higher at Ordinary Wizarding Level." Convincing her wasn’t easy but he had worked hard in 6th year, made some progress, and seeing the young boy’s motivation she eventually decided to give him a chance. “We’ll see how you do in first class.”

He walked through the door and looked for familiar faces but neither Changbin and Hyunjin nor that funny Ravenclaw boy were to be seen. Felix sighed. _Those people will have no clue that I’m actually good in other classes. They’ll only know the lame part of me. This is amazing._

He heard a voice behind him: “Hufflepuff. Ginger hair. Freckles. As cute and small as I am. You must be Felix. Changbin talked an annoying lot about you and your potion making skills. Hope you’re not as good in transfiguration because I’m usually the best I don’t wanna lose my spot”.

Felix looked at the young Slytherin talking to him, wondering what was happening.

“My name is Minho. And don’t worry I will not kill you if you’re better than me.”

“Well, I suck at transfiguration anyways, Felix smiled. You’re gonna witness me making a fool of myself in ten minutes or so. Lucky you.”

“I guess can help you if you promise you’ll never get better than me. We’ll find a way for you to repay me.” the other wizard laughed.

Changbin’s really out there saving my life again and he’s not even in the room, the young Hufflepuff thought.

This changed nothing to the fact that he was a little behind the other students, but everyone was way too kind to point it out and had anyone dared, Minho would have stared at them, keeping them silent. 

Professor McGonagall took him aside after class. “You’re lacking a little. Nothing too bad though. But you’ll have to work harder than anyone else”

“I will. Minho’s gonna help me.”

“I’m glad you’re making friends already”, she softy smiled.

\--  
Felix was sitting there, watching Changbin practice. It had been a week since the sorting ceremony now.

“Hey! I have Quidditch practice tomorrow. People will hate you for supporting another team than Hufflepuff’s, but I’d love for you to come!”

Changbin really made Felix’s life at Hogwarts easier. _Don’t let that cute guy replace me :(_ , wrote Chan in his reply letter. Felix laughed at the words: Chan was being silly, no one would ever replace him. But Changbin’s presence was like a soft and warm comforting blanket blocking all the stress away. And now Felix was watching him in awe. He knew little about Quidditch but could tell the guy was extremely talented. The tangerine haired wizard wasn’t the most comfortable on a broomstick but really wished to go fly with the Slytherin boy one day.  
Felix suddenly heard someone walking towards him. It was Minho and that Ravenclaw guy.

“Heyy! We’re in the same History of Magic class, right? And Herbology too if I’m not mistaken. I’m Jisung, the guy Minho’s lucky to have as a boyfriend.” Minho rolled his eyes, making Felix laugh.

_I know I said I wouldn’t fit in any group of friends here, but I wouldn’t mind being part of this one._

They chatted about things and others, Quidditch and Transfiguration, Australia and Felix’s old school. They seemed genuinely interested in him and for the first time since he arrived Felix felt comfortable talking about himself. He also listened carefully to what they had to say.

“I’m staying over for the holidays, explained Jisung. It’s our last year here so I wanna enjoy it to its fullest. Hogwarts’s like my safe place. I mean I love my parents and all but it’s nice here, right?”

“It is” admitted Felix. 

He paused. He had replied with no hesitation and was only now realizing what he had just said.

He added:  
“Kinda thanks to Changbin, you know? I’m so grateful to have met him”

“He’s a nice guy” conceded Jisung

“Bit of a loser” continued Minho

“But a nice guy” concluded Jisung.

The three wizards stopped talking and focused on the Quidditch practice.

“Boooooo!” Jisung screamed when Changbin let a quaffle through the hoop, catching the attention of the keeper who hadn’t seen them arrived. He smiled and happily waved at Felix who blew him a kiss. 

“I SAW THAT” shouted Hyunjin, pretending to be angry.

Minho looked at Felix. “Got something to do after Changbin’s practice? I asked McGonagall and we can’ t do anything without her because it would be too dangerous, but she agreed to give us half an hour each week where I can try and help you improve your transfiguration skills under her supervision.”

“That would be amazing. I don’t know how to thank you” Felix replied.

“You’re welcome. I’m pretty sure I’m an awful teacher.”

Minho was far from being an awful teacher. Sure, he wasn’t the most patient person, but he was willing to try.  
Weeks passed and Felix improved a lot. Enough for the young Slytherin to stop tutoring him right before the Christmas holidays, for which Felix, as most students, went back home.  
\--  
Home as in his Dad and step-mother’s new home.  
Neither Chan or Felix could afford to visit each other and it all felt a little lonely.  
So, Felix wrote a letter. Except this one did not start with Hey Chan! It was addressed to someone else.

_Dear Changbin,_  
It feels weird to write you a letter. I’m aware Christmas break isn’t that long and that I could probably wait. But I’m too awkward to say all of this out loud.  
Thank you.  
Thank you for telling me everything would be alright when I first arrived. Thank you for being there for me before you even really knew me. Thank you for being the light that guided me through this first term. Thank you for lending me a hand so selflessly.  
But most of all, thank you for sticking around. For staying even when I finally got used to things. For being a friend. An amazing one, even.  
Remember when you first invited me to your quidditch practice? You said Hufflepuffs would hate me for cheering on another team. Well, honestly, I don’t mind. I got a little closer to many of them. But no-one I can call a friend. Not the way I can do with you. So, when my house’s team plays against yours, I’ll be right there screaming GO CHANGBIN like an idiot.  
On this same day I first saw you fly, I thought I really wanted to go fly with you. Like a little stroll. Just the two of us, chatting, having fun, doing the thing you like the most.  
And then, I met your amazing group of friends (I like to think I’m a part of it now?) and now I just wished we could like, have a little trip together, all of us.  
I also really wished you could meet Chan one day because you two mean the world to me.  
I guess it’s time for me to stop rambling.  
Merry Christmas!!! I’m afraid I’m too broke to buy you anything but you can take ALL MY LOVE. Hope you’re covered with presents and having a blast.  
See you very soon.  
Love you always,  
Felix. 

Felix put down his pen. Took another sheet of paper. Started writing again. _Hey Chan!_

 

\--  
Christmas break was over. Felix was softly snoring on the Hogwarts Express back to school, his head resting on Changbin’s shoulder.

“We’re arriving soon, you should wake him up” suggested Hyunjin.

Changbin moved his shoulder gently to access the young wizard’s ear. “Felix. Felix. Felix. Felix. Felix. Felix. Felix. Felix.” He said continuously, even after the tangerine haired boy woke up. “Felix. Felix. Felix. Felix.”

“What?” yawned the young boy, still drowsy.

“Nothing. We’re almost there though.” He paused. “So. Hyunjin, Minho and I’ve been thinking. Easter holidays. I know Jisung has a group of friends he stays at Hogwarts with during that time. But we wanna try and convince him to go on a trip with us. It’d be just the five of us and I PROMISE we will also be studying hard. This is something we had planned for summer, but we know how bad you wanna go back to Australia and we really wanna do this with you. “

“Actually. Dad said I could go back once I turned 18. Which is like, in September. And as much as I wanna go back to Australia, I also really need to spend more time with y’all beforehand. Oh my God, I am so not ready to leave you.”

“Then don’t” said Minho.

“Let’s be honest. We all have different plans. I am confident Minho and Jisung are gonna find a way to live together while pursuing their dreams” He looked at Changbin. “You and Hyunjin, you’re gonna work in the same field it’s gonna be ok. But once you play for your national team, you’re going to travel a lot. You’ll be busy. You won’t be there much either. I love you all immensely, but I’ve always pictured myself living in Australia. This is my happy place. But count on me to visit y’all as much as I can. There is no fucking way we’re gonna lose touch. Until then, let’s focus on school. Let’s pass this year and then we’ll go on the best trip you’ve ever been to. I’m staying here for summer.”

\--  
End of May. Hufflepuff’s common room.

“I am so stressed about the transfiguration exam.” Felix laid his head on the table and sighed. 

“Want my honest opinion?” asked Rose, a young blue-haired Hufflepuff student from the same class as him. “First day of class, I was kind of angry. I know how selective McGonagall is and I was like ‘how did that guy got in when my best friend didn’t’ and I didn’t like you much. I still kind of think this is unfair, not gonna lie. But. You made huge progress and you’re as good as anyone else. You had correct results all year long, so I don’t really get why you’re stressed.”

“Because, like you just said, I feel like I’m not entitled to be there. She gave me a chance to prove myself, I cannot afford to fail.”

“We got this. There’s still time. Don’t spend the next week worrying over it. Goodnight Felix”

“’Night Rose. Thanks.”

Felix headed to his dorm as well. Exam week was approaching. He had studied a lot and not rested enough. He truly needed a good night sleep.  
\--

“WE PASSED OUR EXAMS AND SLYTHERIN WON THE QUIDDITCH CUP WHAT A YEAR LET’S CELEBRATE” shouted Changbin.

“Why on earth would I celebrate Slytherin’s victory?” asked Jisung, raising an eyebrow.

“Because you are so in love with me.” Replied Minho ruffling his lover’s hair, grinning.

“I hate you” said Jisung.

“You don’t. Remember. I’m rich and paying for most of our summer trip.”

“I’m so excited to go to the beach” smiled Felix. “It’s been a while”

Changbin looked at him. “Should we like, you know, fly there while they take the train? We’ll leave earlier. I know your biggest dream’s flying with me so,,,”

“Ew. Don’t mention my embarrassing Christmas letter ever again.” 

“Sure, only if you send me thousands of others while you’re away. Plus, it wasn’t embarrassing. It was beautiful, bro.”

“Bro” Felix laughed, pretending then to cry from joy.

“On a more serious note, yes, let’s fly together. I’d love that, I seriously do.”

They left the next week, eager to properly start their long-awaited holidays.  
\--

“Ah!! The sea’s so beautiful!” Jisung said, excitingly running towards the water. 

Felix sat on the sand, Changbin and Minho soon joining him.  
Hyunjin was meters away from them, focused on something he considered way more important than the scenery. 

“This is. The most. Beautiful dog. I’ve ever seen. Can I pet them?” he asked the boy he assumed to be his owner. He looked a little younger than the group of friends.

“Yeah. Sure.” 

“I’ve always wanted a dog. This one is adorable. I want to keep them forever.”

“Well. I’m certainly not giving him to you. But if you’re staying here for a while, my friends and I are camping right across the street” The young man pointed in the directions of a bunch of caravans and tents. “So you might see him again.”

“That’s where we’re staying too. We arrived last night. We were exhausted and slept right away so we’re only now seeing the beach.”

“We’re certainly gonna run across each other again then.” the young stranger smile. “My name’s Jeongin. The dog’s named Leo. Nice to meet you.”

“Hyunjin. Nice to meet you too.” The wizard replied. He paused. “This is Felix, Changbin and Minho. Jisung must be somewhere too. We all just finished school. This is our graduation trip.”

“Really? You’re all grandpas then. But congrats I guess.”  
\--

“I’m joining Jisung.” Minho stood up, leaving the two other boys alone.

Changbin sat closer to Felix. “So. Last week together?” he said.

“Nah. Definitely not. I’m staying there until September. We got time to see each other again, right? And I’ll visit you. I promise.”

Changbin smiled. They stayed quiet for a while, Felix lost in his thoughts. Grateful to have met Changbin, he could even thank his dad for moving to England. He was also grateful for his other friends, but for Changbin the most. And he knew Changbin was right, after months spent together this was their last proper week together. And it broke his heart a little. He felt his chest and throat tighten.

“Isn’t it weird.” Felix started. “How people can play such a huge part in your life and then, you kinda grow apart from them?”

“Don’t be so dramatic” Changbin said, pulling him into a hug. They stayed like that longer than both of them expected to. Changbin’s embrace comforting Felix. Changbin treasuring Felix’s presence.

And then, eventually, they let go.

“Last one to the sea buys ice-cream!!” he then screamed, running off, trying to lighten up the mood.

“THAT’S FUCKING CHEATING!” said Felix, standing up to follow him.  
\--

“Thank you so much for inviting us over for dinner” said Jisung. “Especially since there’s so many of us”

“No probs.” Jeongin replied. “The dog seemed to love Hyunjin, so I was kind of forced to.”

He paused.

“This is Seungmin and this is Woojin. We’re neighbors. That’s how we met even though Woojin’s kinda old.” He pinched the latter’s cheek. “He’s like an older brother though. I love him to bits,” the younger boy quickly introduced the friends he was on vacation with. And now they were sitting outside his caravan. The eight of them.  
They quickly felt comfortable around one another and the evening flew by. They talked a lot, laughed a lot, ate a lot. They felt almost complete.

_I wished Chan was there. He would have loved it. A barbecue by the beach, at night. The sky’s beautiful too. And this is his favorite weather. A fresh night after a day way too hot._

“Wanna go for a swim?” offered Woojin once dinner was over.

Everyone clapped as an agreement. 

Changbin looked at Felix as they walked to the sea. “You’ve got something on your mind that’s bothering you, right?”

The young wizard nodded.

“Let’s be extra cliché then. Let’s go stargazing and you’ll tell me everything. If you want to.”

Felix nodded again.  
\--

“So. What was it?” Changbin asked as they were laying on the beach, surrounded by an almost complete quietness, broken from time to time by their friends’ laughters that could be heard in the distance.

“Did you feel it like I did? How everything clicked when we were eating together. How everything fell into place? How it just made sense that we met?”

“Hmhm”

“Well, I didn’t. Something’s missing and I’m the only one to know. I just. Really want for Chan to be there. And it’s stupid of me to feel mad about it. But I just know how well he would fit in. They all live so far away from us and we might never be like this, the eight of us together. And I just. I don’t know. I’m sorry I probably don’t make any sense.”  
“Could you maybe tell him to come here?”

“School’s not over in Australia yet”

Changbin held Felix’s hand.

“Chan seems to be an amazing guy. I can’t wait to meet him. ‘Cos I promise I will. I can’t guarantee we’ll all be together one day, but we can try.”

“Thank you” Felix said. He laid his head on Changbin’s shoulder and looked at the sky.  
\--

They stayed like this, staring at the sky, quiet.  
After a while, they heard the other boys coming back to the campsite, walking towards them, Hyunjin leading the way.

As he reached them, he bent down to gently leave a kiss on Changbin’s lips. “We’ll give you two more time” he said softly. “We’re all going back to our respective tents. See you later”

The others all walked past them, wishing them goodnight.

“I never thanked you back” Changbin started. “But I’m really glad that I had you by my side too. You’re sweet, kind, funny, selfless and I wish you all the best for the future.” He put his hands in the shape of a name-tag “Lee Felix. Australia’s best wandmaker.”

Felix softly laughed “Let’s make the most of this week. It’s not time for emotional goodbye speeches yet.”  
\--

 

“So. We’re leaving tomorrow” said Seungmin. “Those past few days have been great so maybe you could like give us your numbers? We could see each other again for another stroll or another game night or something?”

The group wizards looked at one another in panic. Phones.

“Mine’s xxxxx-xxxxxx”, said Minho, calmly.

Minho was a muggle-born. Therefore, his parents had given him a phone, mostly to keep in touch but also because they were convinced it’d be useful, that their son would not always be surrounded by wizards only. 

“And mine’s xxxxx-xxxxxx” continued Jisung. 

Along with History of Magic and Herbology, the muggle world was also one of Jisung’s main interests. So, he too had bought a phone. Mainly to watch dancers and choreographers on YouTube at night and gossip with his boyfriend without anyone else knowing.

“And. Hm” he added, slightly worried whatever he was about to say would sound odd. “Those two numbers should be enough to join us all” he awkwardly laughed. Would be easier if the other couple had one too, but whatever.

The three other boys looked at them suspiciously but were nice enough not to question it out loud.

“How does a dinner similar to the one we had the day we met sound?” asked Woojin once their numbers exchanged. 

“Amazing but you’re our guests this time” replied Minho.  
\--

“Damn. It’s really dawn already and we haven’t slept yet” yawned Jeongin. “Tonight was fun but I CAN’T wait to spend the whole train journey sleeping.”

“We really need to get our stuff ready” said Woojin.

“We can go with you to the train station if you want”

“Lovely” Woojin replied. “We’ll tell you when we’re ready”  
\--

“So, this is goodbye I guess” said Seungmin as they all stood on the platform.

“We’ll all see each other soon” replied Hyunjin. “Even Felix. He better find a way.”

“He’ll introduce us all to his best friend”. Changbin winked at Felix.

“I SWEAR you’re gonna love him” A wide smile appeared on the tangerine haired boy’s face.

They all kissed goodbye as the train approached and the wizards slowly waved at their new friends as the it leaved.  
Once alone, the group of friends looked at one another, wondering what to do next.

“We’ve got two days left”

“You’ve seen the sign on the way?” asked Jisung. “There’s a fair nearby. We could leave the campsite and spend the remaining time there. Could be fun.”

“Sounds good to me” said Felix.

They all agreed.  
The next day, after looking one last time at the sea, they packed their tents and took the bus to the fair.  
\--

“So, what you need to do” started Felix “and by ‘need’ I mean otherwise we’re not friends anymore, is winning me the biggest plush we can find”

“Uh. Isn’t that something he’s supposed to do for me??” asked Hyunjin, faking disapproval.

The young Hufflepuff looked at his friend with puppy eyes: “Please?”

“Fine.” Sighed Hyunjin.

“Well, we’re going on a ride while you’re getting broke trying to get one” said Minho. “Meeting point is here in like? Half an hour?”

The two groups went separate ways. Minho with Jisung. Hyunjin with Changbin and Felix.

“Which one do you want?”

“Let me think.” The boy looked around, sparkles in his eyes. “This one” he said pointing at the biggest white bear. “It looks like it could comfort me when I hug it”

“Damn, you’re really gonna replace me with a bear.” joked Changbin.  
\--

Felix looked at Changbin, definitely judging him.

“God. You’re so bad at this. Aren’t you supposed to be good at sports?”

“Listen. I only stop people from scoring. Next time you’ll ask our chasers, ok?” 

\--  
Jisung excitingly ran towards his friends as soon as he saw them. “This ride was the scariest thing I’ve ever done. It was a-ma-zing. We should do it again, with y’all this time. I see you got the plush.”

“Took him eight tries but he did it” Felix smiled. “Isn’t it the cutest.”

“How are you naming it?”

“Definitely not ‘Changbin’”  
\--

After hours of rides and games, candy flosses and waffles, the wizards found themselves exhausted. Exhausted but content.

“Well, it’s closing time. Guess it’s time for us to sleep. Tomorrow’s the big day, we’re all heading back home.”

“Time to find a summer job.”

“Or just a job”

“To train everyday”

“Fun’s over. Back to reality”  
\--

Mid-September. Airport.

“You’ll visit us, right? Promise?” said Minho.

Felix recalled his first encounter with the Slytherin. How he had gotten scared for half a second before realizing how sweet and funny the one that would become one of his closest friends was.

“Promise.”

“Pinky promise?” said Hyunjin, offering his pinky.

“Pinky promise” replied Felix, sealing the oath.

He smiled thinking about how sweet the boy had been with him all year long and how grateful he was that he had let him get this close to Changbin. He truly admired how kind and selfless Hyunjin was, how gentle he was in his every move and wished Changbin and him would make each other happy forever.

“We’ll miss you” said Jisung, pulling Felix into a hug. 

“I’ll miss you too” Felix said, a bitter smile on his face “Thank you for being my happy pill, man. I knew when I first saw you we’d get along well. I’m glad I was right.”

Jisung let go of the embrace.

It was Changbin’s turn to say goodbye.

He looked at Felix and simply said. “Write me letters, okay?” and hugged him before shouting “GROUP HUG”.  
\--

Five years later.

Felix took a seat in the stadium. Next to him was Chan, a glass of butterbeer in his hands.

“Can’t wait to see him play” the latter said. “I need to know if he’s as good as you claim.”

“He made it to the national team. He’s playing on a worldwide tournament. I think he’s ok.” smiled Felix.

“It’s been a while since I last saw him. What was it? Two years ago? It’s a pity the others couldn’t come. We’re really the better version of ourselves when together.”

“You know Woojin, Seungmin and Jeongin can’t come anyways, right?”

“I mean yes but- the game’s starting.”

They fell silent. Completely focused on the game.

Australia was playing yet Felix would be rooting for England. It was a strange feeling of déjà-vu. He was ready to scream GO CHANGBIN like an idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading
> 
> have a nice day


End file.
